Another dark day
by EndlessFighter
Summary: This is a OneShot abou Luke when he was 6. I suck at summaries but give it a try and please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is A OneShot i wrote with my firens Av. **

**We wrote it for a Fanfiction Challenge on the german GG Forum. **

**I hope you like it an please Review.**

**Thanks to Hailey-Amanda for translateing. **

**

* * *

**

**Another dark day**

The days after the birth of Elizabeth Danes were really hard. Especially for Luke. He was only six years old but he heard all of what the adults talked about. At most the conversations about his mother. Of course he didn't really realize what was wrong with her, but he would find out soon.

Like every day he accompanied his father to the hospital but like everyday he had to wait outside the door of his mother's room. Since the day his mother gave birth to Liz he hadn't seen her. He felt left alone and ignored. He was scared about his mother but nobody wanted to tell him what was going on. Why did nobody talk to him? Were they scared he wouldn't understand, would ask too much or that he maybe couldn't deal with it? Luke didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he was going crazy not to know what's going on.

Luke decided to ask his Dad this time, how his mother was doing. But then he didn't ask. He was too scared. The first time in his life Luke Danes was really scared because he could feel that he maybe could lose his mother.

Silently he walked beside his father through the hospital hallway. He knew the way by heart. He could have found the right way with bandaged eyes. And yet every time it was a new way that he had to walk. A way full of pain and being misunderstood. A way that he didn't like to walk. But he walked along this way every time again, always hoping that he could eventually see his mother.

They stopped just before the ICU doors and once again he had to wait outside, while his father put on one of those green coats before he vanished behind the heavy glass door.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Again and again people passed by. Doctors, patients and normal visitors, who threw sad gazes at him. They probably thought, he wouldn't recognize that, but he did recognize their looks and gazes and yet he never looked up. Every once in a while a nurse came by and asked him, if he needed something, but every time he only shook his head.

At the beginning he had always said yes. Had been walking with the nurse to the cafeteria, had been playing seek and hide with her in the corridors or told her stories of his everyday life. But now there was nothing, that he needed, except being able to feel the warm hug of his mother.

"What's wrong with her?" One day the quite frightened Luke asked one of those many doctors, who supervised his mother. And that one got frightened for just a moment.

"I can't tell you. You're too young, my boy."

"Is she going to die?" He kept on asking. The doctor took a deep breath.

"I don't know, kiddo." He gave just a short answer, threw another pitiful gaze at Luke and walked away.

"Dad?" He asked quietly, when he and his father were sitting in the car on their way to Stars Hollow. "What's it with Mom?"

William Danes sighed.

"You wouldn't understand it anyway. You're too young." He told him after a long break.

"Then I'll try to understand it!" Luke shouted desperately, but his father just shook his head.

Luke began to cry. "Why does nobody wanna tell me what's going on with Mom?" He sobbed loudly. "Since Liz is here, everything's different! I hate her! She destroys everything!"

"Luke, please, don't say that. Usually you're so sensible and grown-up. Be a big boy." Luke looked at his Dad for a long time.

"When I'm always that grown-up, then you can also tell me, what's going on with Mom." He answered quietly.

Again his father shook his head. "Please, Luke. Stop asking this." And that was his short answer.

With that Luke knew that he shouldn't say anything more. And so he didn't. He knew, that it wouldn't help anything, but he was angry. And there was another feeling. Disappointment. Disappointment about how his Dad didn't even try to explain it to him, although he probably knew how much he suffered from that.

The rest of the drive to Stars Hollow passed by silently. Luke had turned to the window and was lost in his thoughts, while every now and then a tear ran down his cheek.

Williams look was directed straightly forwards. Since it was already late the streets were almost empty and so he could also take a little trip through his mind.

Of course, he recognized how his son was suffering from not knowing about his mother. But he couldn't. How could he tell a six-year-old boy, that his mother was seriously ill and that they didn't even know if she would make it? Luke would even understand it, that was sure, but when he knew how much time she would have left, he would insist on seeing her and William couldn't let that happen. William didn't want, that Luke saw her in that state. If she didn't survive, Luke would remember her as the woman he had always known. He just couldn't help it. He needed Luke to stay out of this.

A little time after that when they stopped at their house, he realized, Luke was sleeping.

Quietly he opened the door and lifted Luke out of the car, always with caution so to not wake him up. Upstairs in the apartment he slowly put him down on his bed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Carefully he took off the little baseballcap, that Luke was wearing, put it on the bedside table and left the room.

The next morning, William got up very early. He was busy calling some people. Had to tell friends and relatives about the state of his wife. He wanted to have this done before his children would wake up and run him off his feet. What he however didn't recognize was, that Luke had already got up and had followed him. Before William called his relatives, he asked once again in the hospital for the state of his wife. It was troublesome to dial the number of the hospital. Every time he called there his heart was pounding till his throat. He was afraid of what the doctor had to tell him.

Luke couldn't hear what his father was saying, but he eventually wanted clarification. Clarification about how his mother was doing. When he finally got to get as near as possible to his father, so that he could hear what he was saying, William had already hung up. "Damn it", Luke thought and already wanted to go back to his room, when he recognized his father dialing another number. Interested he listened to the conversation from his hiding-place. During the conversation he could hear that on the other side of the phone his grandparents, James and Elizabeth, were talking. A little while they just talked about uninteresting stuff, so that Luke slowly began to disbelieve that he would get to know anything about his mother's state. But then in only one second he noticed his father sobbing and he got interested again.

"I've just talked with the hospital." He heard his father say and with those words his heart began to rush. William's voice was now merely a shaking line of sounds.

"The doctors don't give her much time. They say, it can be over in any moment."

And this hit Luke like a wham. Did he hear that right? His mother could die in any moment? And he wasn't even allowed to see her. This he couldn't just pass him by. One time, only one single time he wanted to hug his Mom again. Unnoticed he tiptoed back into his room, put on his shoes and jacket and left the house quietly. As soon as Luke was sure to be beyond the range of vision, he began to run. He ran as if it was his own life, he was running for. Hastily he entered the bus, that just stopped at the bus station and he drove, without buying a ticket to Hartford .

During the bus drive, several people stared at him strangely. He ignored it, the only thing that counted was arriving at the hospital.

"Luke, why are you…" Yet before the doctor on the ICU could speak out, Luke run by. But the doctor caught up with him. "Luke, you can't go in there." He said calmly.

"Pleaaase, Doc, let me just one time to her. I need to see her!" Luke was begging and the doctor simply sighed. "Okay, but under one condition. You will not go in there on your own. I'm coming with you. Deal?" Luke nodded and he had already gotten a green coat.

"Luke, the fact is, your mother isn't doing well at the moment. She needs a lot of rest, so please, talk as less as possible with her. And… don't frighten."

With these words he opened the heavy door and entered with Luke to big room.

Although had planned, not to let anyone see anything, he couldn't avoid a little shriek. His mother was laying pale and sunken into herself in the big white bed and had her eyes closed.

"Mom?" Luke asked almost whispering. No reaction. Luke bit his lips.

"What's with her?" He asked the doctor.

"She's… ill." The doctor answered. "Very ill. I don't know if you ever heard about the term childbed fever…" Luke nodded only lightly. The teacher in school had told something about it.

"Well…" The doctor continued. He didn't know how to explain it to Luke carefully. "So… your Mom has… you know the childbed fever–…"

"But that doesn't mean, that she has to die, does it?" Luke interrupted him and looked again to his Mom. The doctor only remained silent.

"May I… touch her? Just a second?" Luke asked apologetic. The doctor nodded lightly. Slowly and carefully Luke stroked with the back of his hand over the scraggy face of his mother.

Suddenly the since then already familiar sound of the machines went off. Shocked Luke pulled his hand back. Hastily he left the room and looked desperately for an exit. He ripped the green coat away from his body and ran further and further. Like in trance. He didn't notice himself entering the bus and driving back to Stars Hollow. Tears ran down his face when he arrived at home.

"What's wrong?" William asked immediately.

"She's dead!"

**

* * *

**

**Ok, and now please push this litte button and leave me a review. please, please, please! **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm a little sad at the moment. **

**So many of you read this oneshot but i got just two Reviews. **

**I just want to say 'please leave a review' because just a short review means so much to me. **

**reviews make me write more!**

**So please tell me if you liked it or not liked it. **

**Jule**


End file.
